Harry Potter &la Confraternita del Furto a Firenze
by the-gypsy-girl-of-gwalia
Summary: Harry Potter was left at the Dursleys', but that is not where he stayed. After being picked up by the mysterious Annamaria di Luca, he was apparated across the Continent to Florence, Italy. What will happen once he turns eleven? Review?rubbish at summar.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello. Ever so sorry for putting the other story on hiatus, but this came up, and I found I was unable to concentrate on 'The Travelling Life'. Do try to enjoy, although the first parts are rather garbled. I may have to find a beta…**

**Epilogue.**

A figure regarded both Dumbledore and McGonagall, though from a distance, and shrouded in shadow, not to be dramatic. Annamaria di Luca was in England on a… well, you might say 'business trip', but that may well stretch the truth. She was a thief, you see, and a very good one at that. She had been contracted to steal an object – we shan't say what – from a well-to-do family in Wiltshire. You might hazard a guess as to whom, and I dare say you'll be correct. Annamaria had stopped off in Surrey for a little… shall we say – fun and games, and found these two conversing over what appeared to be a small boy, in a bundle of blue blankets.

She caught snippets of their talk – "Lily and James Potter … dead." … "he couldn't kill a little boy?" … "Harry Potter come and live here!" … "Dursleys" … "I've written them a letter."

Anna had heard the rumours, and, having found it easy to pick out information others thought useless and discarded, also saw that the Dursleys, or at very least Petunia, saw magic as repulsive. She shared McGonagall's view, and being fortunate enough to never have met Albus Dumbledore, could stand and go through with her spur-of-the-moment decision.

**0_O**

She waited until the two professors apparated, then strode down the deserted Muggle street, straight towards No. 4 Privet Drive, and the bundle of blue blankets, left abandoned.

Picking the young 'Saviour' up, Annamaria flicked a glance around in caution, before apparating herself.

"Allora, I needed an heir, comunque…"

**0_O**

**A/N: Thanks, I'll be going now. Hope you liked it an' all. Sorry it's so short, but new chap. soon. I hope.**

**(Allora – Italian for well. Usually phrased as a question, but also used in the context shown above.)**

**(Comunque – Italian for anyway.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. I'd like to thank everyone who favourite'd and/or put me or the story on alert, namely these lot: **Enigma.728 sejdwbgsers , Sky strife'lostvampire , witchy girl 88** ! And my first reviewer: **ROBERT-19588 **Thank you also to any who came and viewed the epilogue, and I hope you've come back to read this! Just to do a little to prove my point: Thank you, merci beaucoup, grazie mille, diolch yn fawr, gratias tibi valde. There, even in Latin! :D**

**Disclaimer: While I am English, I'm neither blonde nor ridiculously rich, and I've only been on a train once in my life. In short: it ain't mine!**

**Now, get reading! :L**

**Chapter 1**

Annamaria apparated first to France, then on to Switzerland, and finally, to Italy – Florence, to be exact. Home.

Once she'd fully repressed the urge to vomit **(at coming to such a fast stop, not at being home!)**, Annamaria walked out of the alley she had appeared in, and left down one of the many back-streets in Florence. Ducking into another alley, this time to the right, she came to what a casual observer might see as a dead end. Annamaria, being a witch, looked straight past the glamour and silencing charm, Muggle-repellents both, and saw a bustling high-street from behind an arch carved in stone.

The street, too, was of stone, and the cobbles rang underfoot of a good hundred hobnail boots, and yet more pairs of feet clad otherwise.

The buildings, in what was the Florentine version of London's Diagon Alley, held the same architecture that you may expect from 16th century Italy, but as it was built by wizards, the place had some _interesting_ changes. Annamaria, as she was walking, saw an owl entering a cottage window, high up in an old tower of the Italian branch of Gringott's, and, on the corner, a gelateria had lilac tiles on it's roof, a moving, flashing sign above the shop door, and a strange shack jutting from it's side and into the street. A loud bang and then bright green smoke issued from said shack as Annamaria passed.

Annamaria ignored all this, in favour of marching, with a now-awake Harry Potter still in her arms, towards the wand shop. di Luca, Creatore di Bacchette dal 562 aC – the sign, in gold, hung over a shop-front painted grey. Inside the window, at least twelve wands lay, all a different wood and on a different colour cushion, well looked-after and polished. The woman, dressed in black, grey and a bit of blue, continued through the shop, passed dozens of shelves, housing hundreds of wands, and carried Harry Potter up the stairs, and right through the oak door above, foregoing a knock.

A woman, with purple hues in her otherwise blue hair, looked up from fiddling with a long switch of what appeared to be birch. She smiled slightly, her expression a little confused once she saw the baby.

"Hello, sister."

**A/N: What d'you think? Do please review! Honestly, thoughts please! :P**


End file.
